Pushed
by Trust.Hope.Love
Summary: One of my reactions to 3x06 and 3x07. Just FYI: If you like Finn or Mr. Schue, turn around now. You will not like this story.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_**_ If I owned Glee, it wouldn't have turned into this mess of a show._

**_Spoiler:_**_ 3x06 Mash Up, 3x07 I Kissed a Girl_

**_AN:_**_ Okay, so I just saw these episodes on TV and I really needed to tell Finn off. If you like Finn or Mr. Schue, turn around now. You will not like this story._

* * *

_Just after Finn sings the slowed down version of Girls Just Wanna Have Fun._

"Can you please explain why you chose that song and why you slowed it down? Do you even know what that song is about?" Santana asks arm across her chest and her Snixx glare showing.

Finn starts sputtering, and Santana interrupts. "No. You have _no idea_. If you did, you wouldn't have been singing it, _period_. That song is about sex and girls just wanting to have sex. It's not about female empowerment, although it was made into a female empowerment song, it's not about that. Did you know that Cyndi Lauper wasn't the first to sing it and that a man originally sang it? Do you know how hypocritical and condescending this week is to me?"  
Mr. Schue tries to cut in. "Santana, that's enough!"

"No Mr. Schue. He wants this week in glee club to be about me, well, I'm telling everybody how it is. You don't like it, then don't make me sit here and listen to it." She raises her eyebrows in challenge, and when he doesn't do anything, she continues. "Do you know why I haven't come out? Did you _know_ I had a plan? Did you _know_ I was waiting? No. You didn't know anything, except that your stupid, inept, tub-o-lard pride was bruised. I was waiting because I didn't, and still don't, know how my parents will react. They are super religious Christians. Did you know I talked to someone about this and they told me, '_Never come out if there's a possibility you would be unsafe in your home._' So, now I'm at a loss as to what I'm supposed to do. All because you couldn't get over your DAMN pride and NOT out me in a crowded school hallway. You are forcing me to come out. You don't want me to die because I _verbally attack other people_ and may start in on myself. Have I ever shown any signs that I'm self-destructive or anything? No. Oh, and apparently, I missed something when I slept with you, because _you told me_ it meant _absolutely nothing_. However, now, all of a sudden, it means something? I don't think so. You're just creating excuses so you don't have to blame yourself. Well, I. BLAME. YOU. If something happens to me because of this, I blame you. There's no one else at fault. It's all on you. It's never okay to out someone. NEVER! Ask your brother, Blaine, or Britt. They know what it's like. Ask them what they think about prematurely outing someone. Go on. Ask them right here, right now." Santana pushes.

Finn just opens and closes his mouth a few times and Santana shakes her head. "No? Okay, I will. Britt, Kurt, Blaine? How do you feel about outing people before they're ready?"

They all shake their heads sadly, and Blaine speaks up. "It's never okay. We don't know what other people are going through or their reasons for not coming out."

Brittany speaks up now, directing her words toward Finn. "I think, what makes me the angriest, is that you implied I don't love Santana. You don't know us. Most of you don't know us, not really. You only see what we allow you to see."

Everyone looks shocked at her words and wisdom, they're not used to Brittany being so eloquent or wise.

"I don't know what your reasoning was Finn, but it's _never_ okay to out someone." Kurt tells him. "Yes, we may have all known, but we kept our mouths shut and our opinions to ourselves because we respect each other. Tina, Mercedes, Artie, and I knew two years ago, but you didn't hear anything about it did you? No, because we respect Santana and it should have been her choice on when to come out. Now, thanks to you, she doesn't have that choice. It was taken away from her."

"Okay, everyone stop." Mr. Schue interrupts. "It's not 'tear Finn down' week."

Santana interrupts him. "No, but apparently, it's 'let's be hypocritical and condescending to Santana week'. Or, 'let's not take Santana and her feelings seriously week'. Or 'let's force Santana out of the closet and make her feel okay about it week'. Look Mr. Schue. I understand what everyone here is _trying_ to do, but it's not helping nor is it productive. You know what would be helpful? To be able to go back in time, but Britt hasn't finished her time machine yet, so that's not an option. You know what else would be helpful? If we really have to sit here and listen to songs like this all week, it would be nice for the person singing them to know the background of the song. If this truly is 'lady music week' and women's empowerment yada yada yada, then the song selections should actually reflect that. If it's just going to be like this for the rest of the week, I'm out. I won't sit here and listen to someone sing _I Kissed a Girl_. I won't allow Finn to blackmail me into staying here any longer. I'll get my parents in here, my mother's a lawyer by the way, and we'll all talk to Principal Figgins. I'm sure my mom will talk circles around him and make it so that everyone who's slushied us – that includes you Finn – will get a two week suspension, as well as Finn getting an extra two weeks for outing me. Heck, I may even go as far as saying you are a bully, and do you know what happens to bullies, Finnocence? Expulsion. Your choice." Santana shrugs.

"Now just wait a minute." Mr. Schue interjects once again. "Finn is far from a bully."  
"Oh yea?" Santana questions. "Then would you mind explaining why he never stands up for anyone in this club until after other people already have or until it's too late? He has threatened me, coerced me into being here, and he both emotionally and verbally attacked me in a crowded school hallway. That was all just in the last two weeks! Just because it wasn't physical, doesn't make it any less abusive. And I am no longer standing for it." She pauses and waits for someone else to say something, but no one does. "Okay, I guess you just made my decision for me. I'll just go talk to my parents now. Finn, your mom should expect a phone call soon." She says leaving the room with her head held high. Brittany shakes her head and follows Santana out of the room.

The rest of the Troubletones, Ms. Corcoran, Mike, Tina, Puck, Sam, and Quinn get up and follow their lead. Artie, Kurt, and Blaine follow.

Rachel is sitting in her chair next to Finn in shock. She shakes her head and shakes his hand off hers and storms out of the room.

"What…just happened?" Finn asks slowly.

Mr. Schue shakes his head. "I don't know."

...

Santana and Brittany headed to Santana's house. Santana called her parents and told her she needed to talk with them and that it was urgent, so they needed to get home quickly.

"Mami, Papi." Santana started after they all got to the house and settled in the living room. "I…there's a situation at school that I need your help with, but…I have to tell you guys something first."

"What's wrong Santanita? Why is Brittany here?" Her father, Antonio, asks.

Santana gives Brittany a sad smile before facing her parents. She takes a deep breath before speaking. "I…I like girls. I'm in love with Brittany." She looks at them as she starts, but as she speaks her eyes fall to her lap.

Her parents look at each other before they break out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Santana quickly looks up at them with a glare.

"Oh, Santana. We thought you were going to tell us that you're pregnant." Her mom, Maribel, says. "Mi'ja. We know. We've known since you were about seven."

Santana looks at them shocked.

"Mi'ja. You met Brittany in kindergarten and she was all you could talk about, all the time. Then in second grade, you said that you were going to marry her when you were old enough. We knew it wasn't just you talking like normal kids your age. You had this look in your eyes that convinced us." She shrugs with a smile. "It wasn't hard to tell that your feelings kept growing. You aren't as sneaky or _quiet_ as you like to believe you are mi'ja."

Santana and Brittany both try to fight back their smiles and blushes.

"So, what's the problem at school?" Antonio asks.

"Umm…you know Finn Hudson? He…well, he outed me, for lack of a better word, last week. In the middle of a crowded school hallway and that slimy pizza guy's niece overheard and told him. Now, he's using it against Sue in his latest campaign video."  
"Oh no he isn't!" Maribel says with fierce attitude.

Santana holds her hand up. "Mami, I'm not done."

Maribel nods and allows Santana to continue.

"When I found out, I was…so angry. I still am. So, I slapped Finn, because he didn't, and still doesn't, understand why what he did was wrong. Then Principal Figgins called Mr. Schue, Ms. Corcoran, and the two of us to his office to discuss the situation. I'm not sure why he didn't call you or his parents, but…whatever. Anyway, Finn told everyone it was a fake slap and proceeded to blackmail me, threaten me, and coerce me to come back to the glee club this week. They made this week 'Lady Music Week' all about female empowerment. Do you know what song he had the audacity to sing?"  
Her parents shook their heads.

"He sang 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun'. He slowed it down and it was…just…awful." She says disgustedly.

"So, you want us to talk with principal Figgins?" Maribel asks curiously.

"I…I want you to stop the ad campaign and I want you to make sure that Finn gets punished for what he did. He's never held responsible for his actions. This time…Mami, Papi…I was so scared to tell you. I didn't know how you'd react. I was going to tell you once I'd figured out a better way, but…I didn't have the chance. _He_ took that away from me. What if he'd outed someone whose parents weren't as cool as you?" Santana shakes her head. "I just…I want him to realize he was in the wrong and why. I want him to have to face the consequences of his actions."

Maribel and Antonio get up and embrace their daughter and after a minute, they bring Brittany into the embrace too.

...

Maribel got an injunction on the campaign ad and stopped it from airing until they can go before a judge. Now, she's preparing to meet with Principal Figgins, Carol Hudson, and their two children.

"Principal Figgins, my daughter has told me _all_ about your last meeting. First, why were we not called in for a meeting about suspending our daughter?" She asks with a raised eyebrow. "Also, why has he not been punished for _anything_ he's done?" She asks with a glare.

"Mrs. Lopez, Finn was the victim here not Santana." Principal Figgins tries to explain.

Maribel cuts him off. "_Perdón?! _No, no, no. _He_ is not the _victim_. He outed my daughter. He threatened her, he coerced her, and he blackmailed her. No, it's not _physical abuse_, but it's emotional abuse and my daughter doesn't feel safe around him anymore. She has also told me that he doesn't seem to understand that what he did was wrong or why, and that he's never punished or takes responsibility for his actions. That needs to stop now."

Carol turns to Finn. "Finn? Is what Mrs. Lopez said true?"

Finn shakes his head. "N-no. Of course not."

"Do _not _lie to me, young man." Carol says sternly.

Finn looks down and nods. "Yes." He mumbles out, before regaining his confidence. "But she slapped me!" He says pointing at Santana.

"First, it wasn't me. It was Snixx. Second, you said it yourself, it was a stage slap." Santana shrugs.

"I only said that to keep you out of trouble!" Finn almost yells.

"Can you prove it?" Santana asks nonchalantly.

"N-no." Finn answers.

"Then it's my word, and yours, against yours." Santana says looking to her mom. "What happens when a witness changes their story?"

"They are usually found to be not credible." Maribel answers. "So, Principal Figgins, it sounds to me as though Finn is changing his story so that he's not the only one punished, even though he's the one in the wrong. I expect him to be suspended for _at least_ two months – two weeks for each infraction: threatening, coercing, blackmailing, and bullying. However, we will be pushing for full and permanent expulsion, because his abuse is continual and he doesn't seem to learn from his past mistakes."

Carol shakes her head with tears in her eyes. "Mrs. Lopez, Santana. I'm so sorry for everything Finn's done. There is _no excuse_ for any of it." She turns to face Finn. "How could you do this? This isn't how I raised you! You know what Kurt, _your brother_, went through coming out! How can you make that decision for someone else?" She shakes her head again, and wipes away the few tears that have fallen. "Whatever the decision is, he will follow it."

Principal Figgins nods. "Legally, I am only allowed to suspend a student for two weeks which I will do. However, the school board will make a decision on the rest of the punishment within the next two weeks."

Maribel nods and stands up. "Thank you Principal Figgins, I will be contacting the school board later today. Come on, let's go home Santana." Santana nods and follows her mom out of the office.

"Finn, you are suspended for two weeks. That means no glee club, football, and whatever other sports or clubs you're in, as well as anything else involving them. Also, you can't be on school grounds. You will most likely be suspended for at least two full months. If I were you, I'd take these next two weeks to think about what you did and why you did it. Now, you'll have all your regular assignments that you have to complete but there will also be one paper per suspension you have to write on why you did what you did and the lesson you've learned from all of this." He explains as he gets the papers in order. "If you break the terms of your suspension, you'll be suspended even longer, possibly even expelled. Before they make a decision on expelling you, the school board will read your papers on what you've learned from this and consider those when they make their decision. Are there any questions?"

Finn has a shocked look on his face. "Why isn't Santana in trouble for hitting me?"

"You, yourself, told me, Mr. Schue, and Ms. Corcoran that it was only a stage slap. You said it wasn't real and that it was fake." Figgins tells him. "That is what was put into the in the official record. You can appeal it, but as Ms. Lopez said, it's your word against your original word and her word."

Finn just shakes his head as his mom pulls him out of the office furiously.

* * *

_**AN: **__Please let me know what you think. :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN:_**_ This isn't a new chapter. I'm so sorry about this, but I really couldn't let this review go, until I had my say. I did delete it from the review section, but since they were on anon and I am not able to respond in private, here it is: (The review is in **Bold**.)_

**Reviewer Tictac (anon)**

**I just read your story by accident as I clicked on it while looking for another story. I have to say I was left disappointed and confused. **

Like it says in my profile, there's a back button and a little x. Please feel free to use either.

**First, your point that Finn missed the point of the song he was singing was actually pretty hypocritical as Santana and other women sang Cellblock Tango and completely missed the whole point of their assignment to sing about domestic violence.**

First, this takes place after 3x06 and 3x07, the episode you're referring to is 3x18. In this story, that hasn't happened yet, nor would it happen in anything I write. I completely understand your point and agree with you that both songs are hypocritical, which the latter episode addressed. The episodes I'm writing about do not address this fact, which is why I am.

**Also, you say that Finn announced Santana's sexuality in front of the whole cafeteria when in fact it was actually as a rebuttal to her own hurtful comments about his weight. You made it seem as though he was bullying her about it and telling everyone. He was not to know that it would become an advert and that her parents would find out.**

Actually, if you read what I wrote, I said he outed her in a crowded school hallway, which is canon. Yes, he was reacting to what she said. However, there is NEVER an excuse to out someone before they're ready, whether or not someone says hurtful comments to you. No, he didn't know that it would be used in an ad campaign, but he did know people could, and probably would, overhear them. If he wanted to say something like that, he should have done it in private.

**Third, you claimed that Finn was a bully for telling Santana that it must hurt not to be able to tell someone that you love them while Santana (who may have given Finn anxieties about his weight which he has had) has said appalling things to people and hurt countless people while passing it off as humour.**

No, I never claimed that was why Finn was a bully. I said he was a bully for threatening, coercing, and verbally & emotionally attacking her. I never once said that Santana didn't do her fair share of verbally attacking people, we all know she does it. I was, in fact, pointing out that Finn did it as well.

**Fourth, no one seemed to address the fact that Santana should have been given some punishment for the slap. It was violence and it should not be the answer. Many people were witnesses to it yet none of them came forward apparently.**

Sure, Santana should have been punished. However, as is canon, Finn said it was a stage slap. So, since Santana hit Finn and he's claiming it was a stage slap, this argument is null.

**Also, your story did not really teach anyone anything as Finn was merely yelled at for telling someone that they were not dealing with their own issues when they were cruel to others. He should have been sat down and had it explained to him why it was wrong and what he should have done differently. Instead, he would become angry and resentful for being punished for something he did not understand.**

I beg to differ. Finn was not "merely yelled at." In fact, there was no yelling in my story at all. In all technicalities, this story did exactly what you say it didn't do. I had Finn sitting down, while Santana told him what he did wrong. There may not have been much of WHY it was wrong, but really, in this story and this fandom, I'm pretty sure I don't have to add in why everything Finn did was wrong. Also, I made sure to put in there, that as part of his punishment, he would have to write papers on WHY what he did was wrong and what he's learned. I believe that it's better for people to learn information themselves rather than just being handed everything.

**It was rushed and badly written"**

Again, I disagree. If you had the balls to come off anon, I would have been inclined to answer this privately. However, I will not stand for these sorts of reviews without speaking out against them.

Then you have the AUDACITY to write more anon reviews saying that I can't handle criticism or take it? If any of this were constructive or had ANY basis in fact, I would take it as constructive criticism.

So, unless you have anything constructive or nice to say, or want to come off anon, please do not review any more of my stories.


End file.
